


Celebrating

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-09
Updated: 2009-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just not right to work late on one's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Inell).



Hermione bent over her desk, scribbling comments on the draft proposal for improving house-elf legal rights.

"I know," she said without looking up when she heard her office door open. "It's after five, but I'm not quite finished. You may go, Miss Parnell."

"We're not Miss Parnell," a pair of distinctly male voices responded together.

"And we already told her she could go," Harry said.

"You see," Draco put in, "it's your birthday, so we're not going to let you work late." He came and perched on the edge of her desk, snatching the sheaf of parchment away from her clutching fingers.

"All right then." Hermione knew when there was no point in trying to dissuade her husbands from whatever they had planned. "What are we going to do instead?"

Draco flashed her a naughty grin and nodded at Harry, who pulled out his wand and cast a locking charm on the door, paused, then added a silencing spell.

"We thought we'd show you just how glad we are to be part of your life." Harry came up to the desk as Draco began unbuttoning Hermione's blouse. "Since your work is so important to you, what better place than here?"  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for inell as a birthday gift.


End file.
